


Day 2 - Fill in the Blanks

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Unrequited sexual frustration, barmaids, frustration release, uncomfortable realisations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just another cute barmaid. Nothing to think too hard about, right?</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 2: Making Out</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Fill in the Blanks

The music in the bar was far too loud, and it was getting under Nick's skin. The six of them had commandeered a table in the corner, and Ty was holding court, telling some ridiculous story and nearly smacking everyone in the face in the process. One day Nick planned to handcuff him to a chair and see if he was still able to talk*.

Every time Ty's hands brushed against Nick's shoulder, he felt a spark run down his arm, and it was starting to drive him a little crazy. He turned, leaning against Kelly, whose presence never failed to ground him. He didn't bother trying to talk over the combined noise of the bar and Ty's voice, just anchored himself for a moment. Kelly grinned mischievously over his beer and elbowed Nick lightly in the ribs. Nick smirked.

Eventually, even just being at the table was making Nick twitchy, and he prowled over to the corner where the barmaids were chatting. Two of them had both been flirting with him all night. The third had been friendly to the whole group without being overt. For some reason, she was the one Nick found himself most drawn to.

She wasn't unattractive, but she was the least conventionally pretty of the three of them. In the dark dingy light of the bar it was hard to tell if her hair was dark blonde or light brown. Her nose was a little too wide for her face, slightly upturned at the tip, which gave her an endearingly friendly quality. But the thing that Nick found himself most drawn to were her eyes. They glittered with laughter and mischief, and it was as if they couldn't decide if they were grey, blue, or green. There was something about them that drew him in, something he wasn't keen to think too much about.

"Can I help you with something?" She grinned at him. The smile wasn't explicitly flirtatious, but there was promise in it. Nick grinned slowly.

"I think you might just be able to. You got time for a break?" He nodded to the dark hallway behind them. She smacked him playfully with a rag and pulled her change belt off.

"Coupla minutes, sure." She winked and headed in the direction he'd indicated. He grinned and looked back at the table. Kelly was staring at him intently, laughter in his eyes. Nick winked at him before following the barmaid, whose name he still didn't know.

He crowded her up against a wall, cupping her dainty chin with one hand. "So, what should I call you?"

She smirked at him. There was something familiar in her expression, but Nick couldn't quite place it. "You can call me whatever you like, but my name's Melissa."

"Nick. Pleasure to meet you," Nick said gently, before finding a better way to occupy his mouth.

He wrapped his hands around her narrow waist, kissing her hungrily. Sometimes it was nice to be able to fool around like this with no expectation of _more_ , no expectation of _later_. She gave as good as she got, sliding one hand up under Nick's shirt and running her long nails across the small of his back as his tongue chased hers.

The noise and crowd of the bar faded away while Nick lost himself in the moment. He braced one hand against the wall beside her head, leaning into her, and grinned when she stretched under him, making herself as tall as she could to meet his lips. He liked women who weren't cowed by his size.

She was soft and warm, and tasted faintly of cherries and bourbon. She bit his lip playfully and he growled, trailing kisses across her cheek and nipping at her ear. He kissed her neck and splayed one large hand across the small of her back before breaking away from her. Her eyes were wide and playful in the dark amber light of the bar. There was comfort in knowing he could have taken her home if he'd been in the mood to.

Eventually, Nick pulled back and she giggled, shoving playfully at his chest. She made some vague murmurs about needing to get back to work, and he nodded, glancing up over her shoulder. He looked over at the corner where his boys sat, and they were all still caught up in Ty's theatrics. All of them except for Kelly, who was staring right at Nick, his shifting eyes full of humour. Nick glanced back at Melissa, and it was as if his veins had flooded with cold water. His heart pounded in his chest. It was painfully clear what had drawn him to her. He tried to shove the thought out of his mind, tamping down the confusing flare of arousal in his belly as Kelly grinned at him again from across the room.

The barmaid grinned and grabbed his wrist, scrawling a phone number across his palm with a Sharpie. Nick smiled at her, but deep down knew he'd never be calling it. He ran a hand through his hair to try to comb it out and straightened his t-shirt before stalking back to the table. Ty was still going, apparently oblivious to the fact that Nick had even left. Kelly, however, glanced sideways at Nick with a chuckle.

"Have fun?"

Nick smirked and threw one arm around Kelly's shoulders, pulling them close. "Don't I always?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Assume this is pre-23:09:51, or Nick would never even think about jokingly handcuffing Ty to anything, I'm certain.


End file.
